Love Me Like You Do
by evgrrl09
Summary: A revelation puts things into perspective for Morgan and Garcia, and a song and dance about how they truly feel about one another brings it to the forefront. Morgan/Garcia twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So recently I fell in love with the song ****"****Love Me Like You Do****" ****by Ellie Goulding. I cannot stand **_**50 Shades of Grey**_**, which is what the song was written for, but this song fits Morgan and Garcia so damn well I had to write a twoshot for them with it :) Please enjoy!**

"Penelope, I'm so glad you and Sam could make it!" Savannah cooed as she leaned forward to hug Penelope. "It wouldn't be a true birthday without you here!"

Smiling, Penelope hugged her best friend's girlfriend back. "Of course!" she said. "We wouldn't have missed it." She looked around the club Savannah's friends had booked for her birthday. People were packed in like sardines. It was almost shocking how many friends Savannah had.

Moving back, Penelope looked beside Savannah at Derek and gave him a nervous smile. "Hey, Morgan," she added in a mumble.

Derek, whose arm lay tangled around Savannah's waist, gave her a cool nod in return. "Garcia," he said in greeting.

Penelope breathed a sigh of relief when Sam's arm snaked around her hips. She needed the support so she wouldn't collapse. Fighting with Derek the past week left her feeling a sense of fatigue she didn't think she could continue to deal with. It was starting to take a physical toll on her.

"Good to see you, Derek," Sam said, sticking his hand out to shake Derek's.

"Yeah, you too, man," Derek said, shaking Sam's hand with a frigid look in his eyes. Glancing at Savannah, he kissed her cheek and pointed to the bar. "I'm gonna grab a drink, Baby. You go have some fun."

Savannah grinned. 'Thanks, honey," she chirped.

Untangling herself from Sam's grasp, Penelope kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "I'm gonna join him," she said. "I'll come find you with some drinks."

Sam nodded. "Okay," he said, grinning.

Determined, Penelope chased after an irritated Derek as he strode through the throngs of party guests to get to the bar. "Derek!" she hissed. "Derek, stop!" When he didn't respond, she leaned forward to grab his wrist. He halted abruptly, causing her to run smack into him. He looked down at her, fury written on his face.

"What?" he growled.

She looked up at him, refusing to blink or back down. "Would you just listen to me?"

"What do you want me to listen to, Garcia?" he demanded.

Her eyes narrowed. "I want us to just…just get back to normal!" she muttered.

Derek snorted. "I don't see that happening," he snarled. "How the hell could it?"

That was a good question. Penelope didn't have the answer for him. All she could do was stare at him incredulously.

"Derek, you're my best friend," she pleaded. "Can we please just talk about this like normal people?"

"We don't do _normal _so well, Baby Girl." He said her nickname with a sneer in his voice, directly aiming it to wound.

She blinked through the hurt. "Well, can't we try?"

Barking a bitter laugh, Derek snatched his wrist away from her grasp. "Not at my girlfriend's party we can't," he muttered, stalking away to the bar and leaving her alone in the middle of a crowd of Savannah's friends.

_I__'__ll make you listen to me, Derek Morgan, _she thought angrily, following him to the bar to get drinks of her own.

XXXXX

After several dances and two drinks later, Penelope and Sam sat at one of the high round tables with Savannah, one of Savannah's friends, and a very pissed-looking Derek. No matter how many times Penelope tried, she couldn't get him alone, couldn't even get him to spare her a glance.

"Oh, Hannah, tell Sam and Penelope about the man who tried to hit on you during your shift in the ER last year!" Savannah crowed with laughter. She fixed her almond shaped eyes on Penelope and winked. "It's a hoot."

Penelope pretended to listen to the nurse's story, but really she was trying not to throw her eyes in Derek's direction. Every so often though she couldn't help herself, and when she looked over he, too, was looking at her. Almost immediately their eyes would avert from one another.

_Damn him, _she thought bitterly. _Him and his ridiculously good looking chocolate body._

As they chatted and people danced on the dance floor, Savannah's phone buzzed at her hip. She rolled her eyes.

Penelope gaped at Savannah. "They have you on call on your _birthday_?" she asked.

Savannah shrugged with a giggle. "The life of a doctor," she said. "It's just a call, though. Probably a consultation." Leaning up to Derek's height, she kissed his cheek. "I'll be back." She walked off toward the coatroom to grab her phone.

Sam looked down at his empty drink and sighed. "Well, I'm going to go get a drink refill," he said, leaning down to kiss Penelope's cheek. He glanced back at the bar and saw how packed it was. "Ugh, I'll be there for awhile."

"I'll go with you then," Hannah said. "I need a new one, too." She grinned at Derek and Penelope. "Hold the table, you two!"

Then Derek and Penelope were left alone.

Neither of them said a word. They stood at the table, each avoiding one another's gaze. Finally, Penelope couldn't take it anymore. Turning to face her best friend, she glared and stalked forward towards him. Stopping right in front of him, she held out her hand and nodded to the dance floor.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "What?" he growled.

"You and me," she commanded. "We're going to dance."

"And why should I listen to you?" he challenged.

She narrowed her own eyes. "Because if what you told me last week is true, you'll do it."

Giving her a hard stare, Derek studied her face. She hoped he saw just how serious she was. No way would she back down. He was her best friend, but more importantly, she was his equal. Equals could read one another, and she knew he would read her right then.

Without a word, Derek grasped her hand. Pulling him along, she led him to the dance floor as a song ended. The next one came on almost immediately, and the song that started to play made Penelope groan internally.

Of course it had to be Ellie Goulding's newest single.

_You__'__re the light, you__'__re the night_

_You__'__re the color of my blood_

_You__'__re the cure, you__'__re the pain_

_You__'__re the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much_

When Derek heard the lyrics of the song, he stepped forward and pulled her close by the waist. She stood crushed against his chest, breath coming in faster pants. It shocked her he would pull her so close and into this intimate of a position in the midst of all of Savannah's friends.

He saw her shock and gave her a dark look. She could almost see his pupils grow larger in the dim lights of the dance floor.

"You wanted to dance," he growled, leaning down to her ear as they started to move with the song. "So we're going to dance."

"I didn't quite mean dance like this," she argued.

He chuckled. "This is the only way to dance."

Penelope didn't say anything else as they continued to move in perfect sync with one another.

_You__'__re the fear, I don__'__t care_

_Cause I__'__ve never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life_

As they danced, their hips touching as they moved, Penelope couldn't help but listen to the lyrics. Being in Derek's arms, hearing the lyrics whisper truths in her ear…she couldn't begin to describe how she felt. Emotions raged and swirled through her like a piece of paper caught up in a hurricane. The past week of anger and hurt they tossed back and forth over the past week after Derek's revelation — the revelation she couldn't even put into words in her mind — seemed to dissolve in that moment, leaving her with nothing but confusion.

Shocking her, Derek whirled her around so her back rested against his front. His breath felt hot against her ear, and her heart sped up a thousand miles an hour. He rocked her against his chest, and her fingers tightened on his hand.

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I__'__ve got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

Her heart really did feel on fire. A fierce burning in her chest burst through her body like an unquenchable thirst. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent of him, allowing his musky smell to envelope her senses. She never wanted to be taken out of his grasp.

So why had she rejected him when he'd come to her? Was it guilt over Sam being her boyfriend, fear of change?

"This what we're made for," his voice murmured in her ear, tickling her skin. His hands roamed across her belly, and she resisted the urge to push his hand lower to ease an ache between her legs.

_We shouldn't be doing this hear, _she thought. _Savannah or Sam could see us at any second._

None of Savannah's drunk party guests seemed to be paying attention, but it still made her nervous to think someone would see them like this. This _did _feel right, though. She couldn't get enough of him.

_Why did I say no_? she asked herself again. _Why_?

Then he asked what she was asking herself over and over. "Why did you say no to me?" he growled, his lips brushing against her earlobe.

Hearing the words come from his lips rather than in her head awakened a feeling of panic in her. Somehow, the feelings became more real, rearing their heads like a cobra readying to strike. The beautiful fog she felt they'd been floating through broke, forcing her to face an air of clarity she didn't want.

With a heavy heart thumping in her chest, she broke out of his arms and turned to face him, even as the song continued filling her ears.

_Love me like you do_

_Love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

What _was _she waiting for?

As they stared at one another, gazes intense as a blazing desert sun, something faltered within Penelope. Shaking her head, she turned and dashed from the dance floor, not caring that she was pushing people out of the way too roughly.

All the while as she ran, the song rang through her mind, giving her no way to escape it.

_What are you waiting for_?

**So who wants to know why our lovers are having a fight? This was the first of two installments, so keep an eye out for the second one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here's the two in our twoshot! I'm glad you guys liked the first one. All will be revealed about what happened in the last one. Sorry about the cliffhanger…I wanted to experiment a little bit with doing a twoshot like that. Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews. Here's the end for you ;)**

Penelope fled. There was no other option for her. If she thought her heart had been beating hard on the dance floor, she was unprepared for this as she sped down the hall to the back lounge. The words of the song still haunted her.

_I'll let you set the pace_

_'__Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head is spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

Gradually the sounds of the club fell behind her to the point it sounded faint. She slowed down to a halt and fell back against the nearest wall. Her head lolled back and she stared up at the ceiling. Sweat beaded behind her neck, and she tried desperately to stop her limbs from shaking.

_This is what we're made for._

Derek's words rang in her ears, and her heart fluttered. She wanted to hear the words again and again and again. She wanted to hear more than just those words.

Of course, she already had heard more.

The sound of footsteps reached her ears, and she pressed herself back against the wall. She prayed whoever it was wouldn't disturb her while she had a mental meltdown over the intimate dance she'd shared with Derek. The lights were dim in the back; she could hide if she really needed to.

"Penelope!" Derek called, stopping in the doorway. "Penelope, where —" He quit speaking when he caught sight of her across the dim room. Without another thought, he strode across the room to stand in front of her.

"What?" she croaked. Her voice sounded like sandpaper rubbing together. Where she usually had no trouble looking into his eyes, she found herself faltering now. After a few moments of tense silence, she gained enough courage to meet his gaze. "What do you want?"

He scowled. "You know what I want."

Weakly, she shook her head. "I can't give you that," she murmured.

Reaching his hand out, Derek stroked her hair back from her face. Beneath the dim lights, Penelope saw a plea entering his eyes. She tried not to sag to the floor in a puddle.

"Baby Girl," he begged. "I _love _you. Can't you see that? I don't love Savannah."

She shook her head with vigor. "You cannot say that here!" she hissed, grabbing his wrist and thrusting it away from her face. "We're at Savannah's birthday party! Do you know how much that destroys a woman to hear something like what you're saying at her birthday?" Derek's face remained blank, and she rolled her eyes. "It means she starts to hate her birthday, Derek!"

It was the weakest argument she could have thrown at him, but she couldn't form her words well enough to point out the abhorring facts of infidelity.

"Penelope, I don't want her," he whispered, moving even closer to her body. She shoved hard against him, even as she wanted to fall into him. "I want _you_. You're who I've always wanted."

"Stop," she pleaded. "Just stop…"

"You know why I've always wanted you?" he murmured. "I've always wanted you because you can make me smile no matter how bad something is. You know how to read me better than any profiler, whether you think you can or not. You know exactly how to make me feel like I can pull myself up to my feet because I have you to help me." He kissed her forehead, and his lips left behind a burning patch of skin in their wake.

She shook her head, closing her eyes. "We can't…" she breathed.

Derek didn't stop his declaration, though. Pulling her hand up to his lips, he pressed a kiss to her skin. "Wanna know why else I love you, Baby Girl," he murmured. She shivered at the heat of his breath tickling her cheek.

"What?" she whispered, unconscious to what she was doing. Somewhere, deep inside, she wanted to know what he was going to say.

"I trust you, Baby Girl," he answered. "I don't trust many people, but I trust _you_ with my life. You're my other half. You get me better than anyone else. We _belong _together."

Penelope's breath started to come in faster gasps. Blood boiling in her veins, she reached out to grasp him by the shoulders to keep herself from falling down. She held him tightly, her breasts crushing against his chest. Her nipples tingled with sensitivity, even through the fabric of her bra and dress. His strong arms snaked around her, the muscles of his biceps straining against the sleeves of his shirt.

Gently, her fingers traced the bottom part of his lion head tattoo. His flesh scorched hers, leaving behind invisible burns. She opened her eyes and looked into his onyx orbs. Sincerity gleamed back at her. In front of her stood her handsome best friend, a man who just finished professing his love for her….a love she returned.

_What are you waiting for, Garcie? _she asked herself. _He wants you like you want him._

"Don't run from me again," he whispered, pleading. "We're made for each other."

She almost laughed. "I didn't know you were such a romantic, Morgan."

He did laugh. "Yes, you did," he whispered. His forehead rested against hers.

Penelope quit fighting him at that moment. Snaking her arms around his neck, she held him in an bone-crushing embrace. Fully aroused, she pressed her lips to the skin of his throat. Her thighs burned with moisture, and her fingers ached to touch him. She looked up at him again, knowing her eyes had grown dark with passion. His own eyes mirrored how she felt, and she surrendered to her desires completely.

Pulling his face down, she went straight to devouring him. His lips tasted minty mixed with liquor, a flavor she would spend the rest of her life loving. She pulled him tighter to her, sighing deeply against his mouth as his tongue stroked against hers. This was magic, pure and otherworldly magic found right on Earth.

His lips trailed down her jawline, and he nipped at her collarbone. "I love you, Penelope," he growled against her skin. His hands massaged her breasts, tightening around them so she moaned with longing.

She nodded and kissed beneath his ear. "I know you do," she said. Before her tongue could control itself, though, she said what she swore she wouldn't say. "I love you, too."

Much to her chagrin, he halted abruptly. He gave her a hard stare. "Then why did you run away from me?" he asked. "What changed this week that you couldn't say this last week?"

As she stared at him, she removed one of her arms from around him to stroke his cheek. Her breath caught in her chest, and she sighed. "I love you," she whispered, kissing his lips gently. "I love you, but you scare me." He frowned, his expressive eyebrows shooting upwards. She kissed him again. "You scare me because I could lose you at any second you go on a case. Do you remember when you got in that ambulance with the bombs in it?"

He nodded. "That ain't something I'm gonna forget any time soon, Baby Girl," he teased.

She shook her head. "See, this is what I'm talking about!" she said. "You're joking about almost _dying_. Are you going to joke about last month in Indianapolis when you decided to try to disable that bomb without being positive you wouldn't blow up? Huh?" Dark eyes stared back at her, and she bit her lip to keep from crying. Even thinking about losing him drove her mad. "That's why I ran…because I can't even think of losing you."

Derek cupped her cheek, his lips descending upon hers once again. This time, instead of hunger and desire for her, she felt and tasted nothing but complete adoration for her. He pressed her closer to the wall. She held him tightly, wanting to absorb him into her bloodstream. He tasted so good, just the way she thought he would in all the years she'd thought about him.

"I will never do something so reckless that you'll lose me," he promised, breaking the connection of their lips.

Penelope heard the sincerity in his voice, saw it shining in his eyes. The sight made her tingle with anticipation. She fully believed him.

_What are you waiting for?_

A smile lit up her face. _I'm not waiting for anything…not anymore_, she thought.

"Good," she whispered, pulling him back toward her by the shirt collar.

Their lips met and danced, never breaking apart for a second. They resumed right where they left off. Against her hip, she felt the pressure of his erection, and a shiver ran up her spine. Frantically, her hands dove beneath his shirt. She traced the strong lines of his abdomen. She wanted him out of his clothes so bad it burned a hole in her gut.

Just as her hands played with the skin of his abdomen, his went beneath her flouncy dress skirt. A gush of wetness slid down her thighs, and she moaned against his lips as stroked the front of her underwear. Jolts of lightening shot from her core to every corner of her body. Warning bells rang in her skull when he ripped the thong.

"Here?" she asked in a squeak as he lifted her off her feet. Her question aside, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly around the shoulders.

"Here," he confirmed, releasing her and keeping her against the wall with his weight. His hands fumbled with his belt buckle, and he unzipped his fly. Pecking her lips, he positioned himself at her opening. "Ready, Baby?"

Biting her lower lip, she nodded. Anticipation flooded through her blood "I've been ready for ten years," she murmured.

Grasping her bottom, Derek eased her down onto his cock. Both of them groaned simultaneously, and Penelope leaned her head back against the wall. Her eyes closed as she experienced her first moment of pure, sexual bliss.

Derek buried his face against her neck and nibbled on her flesh. She moaned as he thrust deeper into her, reaching places no other man had ever reached. His lips trailed up her neck, working their way across her jaw until they reached her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you, Baby Girl," he whispered in her ear, thrusting even deeper into her. "Love you…"

She kissed the side of his head, her teeth grazing his earlobe. "I love you, too," she gasped. His thrusts continued at a steady pace, and she lost all sense of the world around her. Everything faded into the back of her mind. Derek remained the only thing she could picture; he was the only thing she wanted to keep her sights on.

"Damn, Baby," he hissed. "So tight. You're so tight."

A giggle escaped her lips. She smiled, but as her back slid up and down the wall, the smile gradually dropped. Her breathing increased, and the beginnings of a strong, earth-shattering climax began to build in her womb. The whole of her body burned for the release she knew he was about to give her.

All of the sudden, she felt like kerosene had gotten thrown on her already blazing fire. Clutching Derek's shoulders even tighter, she buried her face against his neck to kiss the skin of his throat.

"I'm about to come," she whispered in his ear, nibbling on the skin of his earlobe. "Make me come, Derek." She was damn well ready to beg if he made her wait any longer. The denim of his jeans ever so slightly grazed her swollen core, and she forced herself to bite down a cry of ecstasy.

Sensing her urgency, Derek kissed her directly on the lips. "You wanna come, Baby?" he whispered.

She sank her teeth gently into his neck before hissing in his ear, "You know I do."

He chuckled. "Good," he murmured, thrusting twice and deeper than before.

Before he thrust a third time, a sharp and rippling climax built its way up inside her. A gasp came slamming out of her throat. To keep herself from screaming, she buried her face against his neck. Her body felt limp and sated as he continued thrusting. He grunted deeply, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep his composure. Seconds later though, she felt him come in thick, gushing pulses within her.

They stayed where they were for a long time afterwards, both of them breathing heavily and in deep gasps. The world came rushing back all of the sudden, the distant sounds of club music filling their ears. Reality came thundering back into the small back room for them, reminding them they still had Sam and Savannah and a whole group of people to deal with.

For some reason, though, none of that mattered to them.

Penelope hugged Derek tightly to her, kissing his jaw in the process. "I love you," she murmured, her voice soft as a feather. "I really do."

Gently, Derek set her down on her feet and rezipped his fly. She straightened her skirt before he grasped her face in his hands to kiss her. Her heart fluttered at the touch of his lips again, and she held him around the waist.

Their lips broke apart, and he kissed her forehead. "I love you, too," he murmured. Stroking some of her mussed up hair back from her face, he added, "I know you don't want to lose me, but…but I don't want to lose you either."

She frowned and looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to lose you because you think my job is too dangerous," he explained. "I want you to know that I meant what I said. You _won't _lose me because I'm too reckless." He grinned, the white of his teeth appearing like a flashlight in the dim lights of the lounge. "Can I not lose you, too?"

Penelope bit her lower lip and nodded. "You won't," she murmured. "Just love me."

Brushing his lips against hers once more, Derek nodded. "You never have to worry about that," he vowed.

She rested her head against his chest, snuggling in without worrying about any of the problems that awaited them outside the room. "Good."

_So love me like you do…_


End file.
